


Solnyshko - Victuuri

by Kapdixo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: "Yuri, if you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."





	Solnyshko - Victuuri

_"Yuri, if you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."_

The words echoed in Yuri's head, and he covered his ears. "Be quiet..."

"Yuri?" There was a soft knocking at his door. "Are you awake?"

"Go away," he whimpered.

"Yuri?" Victor knocked again. "Open the door."

"No!"

Click.

The door flew open, making him shriek in surprise. He forgot to lock it, all of his posters of Victor were now on full display. Shit.

"Yuri..." He didn't seem to notice, sitting on the bed. "Talk to me, solnyshko."

"S-solnyshko?" he sniffed.

"Yes, you're my solnyshko. Now talk to me." He rubbed small circles on his back. "It's okay."

"You said earlier," Yuri swallowed, "you said you'd stop being my coach if I messed up..."

"Oh, Yuri." Victor brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Wh-why would you say that? I still don't understand." He was trying not to cry.

"I just...oh geez, I just wanted to motivate you," he whispered.

"Motivate me?!" He jerked away, tears streaming down his face. "You wanted me to win, so you threaten to stop being my coach if I don't?! That's motivation?!" The words kept flowing out of his mouth. "I don't know how the hell you thought that wouldn't go wrong, I mean, seriously?! What if I told you I wanted to stop being your student, huh?! That I never wanted to see you again! How's THAT for motivation, Victor?!"

"Yuri, I..." Victor trailed off. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...I just wanted you to believe in yourself, just like I believe in you."

"You...you do believe in me?" Yuri raised his eyes up to meet his. "R-really?"

"Yes, I do." He wiped he tears away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry for ever making you think otherwise. I wouldn't trade what we had for the world."

"Me neither," he breathed. "You're so important to me."

"Good." His thumb lingered for a while longer. "About what happened..."

"What about it?" he asked.

"You know, the..." He swiped his thumb across his lips. "The thing you did at the end..."

"Did I make you proud?"

"Very."

"Good." Yuri bit his lip nervously. "It hurt when you knocked me onto the ice."

"Sorry," Victor laughed. "Well, there's no ice here now."

"Yeah?" He let him pull him closer.

"Yeah...may I?"

"Go ahead." Yuri closed his eyes as they kissed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "This is much better than getting murdered by ice."

"I suppose so," he hummed.

"Hey, Victor? What does solnyshko mean?" His brown eyes blinked up at him.

"My sun," he replied. "Because you make sure there's no more darkness when you believe in yourself. You're unstoppable, you know? You inspired me."

"You inspired me too." Yuri snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Really? I thought the posters were just for show," Victor teased.

"O-oh, shut up!"


End file.
